1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a portable terminal.
2. Background
Personal computers, notebook computers, portable phones, and other portable terminals have been developed to perform video and voice call communications, still or moving image capturing using a camera, voice storing, music file reproducing through a speaker system, and image and/or video displaying. These terminals also allow users to play games and view television programs by receiving broadcast or multicast signals.
Improvements in these terminals have required commensurate software and hardware upgrades. In providing these upgrades, maximizing internal space within the terminal is a goal, especially as terminals become thinner and smaller. These upgrades should be made without compromising communication quality, which is, of course, the foremost concern in portable terminal design.